Kinkyu GoGo Gattai SirenBuilder
is commanded by BoukenSilver, and is the combination of GoGo Fire, GoGo Aider, and GoGo Police. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. Overview SirenBuilder is announced by the GoGo Changer as the . Its finishing attacks are and . SirenBuilder has the ability to "Jack Up", which involves GoGo Fire's leg formation activating or deactivating at his command; this comes in handy for dodging attacks or jumping ("Jack Down"). When it fires from Aider and Police, an attack called is activated. SirenBuilder is part of the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake, according to Morio Makino. SirenBuilder can also utilize GoGo Vehicles 4-10. In Task 42, Satoru released the limiters on SirenBuilder so he could detonate it along with the Quester's Homuculus, but was stopped by the other Boukengers. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 20-23, 25-28, 30, 32, 36, 38, 42-43, 48-49 History to be added GoGo Vehicles GoGo Fire The eleventh GoGo Vehicle, the is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Fire is a stylized, hulking, fire engine with two mechanized high-pressure water cannons. GoGo Fire forms the head, torso, and legs of SirenBuilder. When the twin water cannons on its back are fired, it uses , an attack which BoukenSilver can use either in GoGo Fire or SirenBuilder. BoukenSilver receives his power from this vehicle's Neo Parallel Engine, initially making him the only Boukenger immune to the Gordom Engines that power the Questers (at least until the remodeling for the Parallel Engines of the other GoGo Vehicles was completed, allowing the other Boukengers to also become immune to the Gordom Engines). Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 20-22, 49 GoGo Aider The twelfth GoGo Vehicle, the is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Aider is a stylized mini-ambulance BoukenSilver can control it and GoGo Police remotely via the GoGo Changer. It has the ability to fly and is armed with two blasters on the bumper (and more specifically, the areas which become SirenBuilder's left index and small fingers) which can fire bright red energy beams to attack. This vehicle can also deliver medical supplies to the Danger Zone and carries its own emergency room. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 20-22, 49 GoGo Police The thirteenth GoGo Vehicle, the is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Police is a stylized dispatch car. Like GoGo Aider, BoukenSilver can control it remotely via the GoGo Changer, and it can fly. It is armed with four (two on each side of the vehicle) which fire a barrage of bright yellow energy bolts to attack. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 20-22, 49 Additional Formations SirenBuilder Drill & Shovel GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Police and GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Aider when Bouken Silver gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form . It's finisher is the . Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 22 SirenBuilder Drill & Mixer GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Police and GoGo Mixer replaces GoGo Aider when Bouken Silver gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form Appearances: Boukenger Episodes SirenBuilder Dozer & Marine GoGo Dozer replaces GoGo Police and GoGo Marine replaces GoGo Aider when Bouken Silver gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form . It is armed with the . It's finisher is the slash. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes SirenBuilder Crane GoGo Crane replaces GoGo Aider when Bouken Silver gives the command "GoGo Armament" in order to form Appearances: Boukenger Episodes Cockpit Zords120.jpg|Silver Zords132.jpg|Red (Siren Builder) Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Multi Gattai